


Good Morning Kiss

by Anonamagal



Series: Kisses [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonamagal/pseuds/Anonamagal
Summary: Their first morning together and Keith wants to treat Lance





	Good Morning Kiss

Keith stayed over that night and they shared Lance’s bed, they lay face to face and whispered into the night, both too wired up to fall asleep. From time to time Keith would reach up to touch Lance’s face, gentle and curious fingers mapping out every smooth curve and dip of Lance’s face and when he was done exploring, he held Lance’s face in his hands and brushed over his altean marks with his thumbs.

Lance tried very hard not to melt into the bed but he just wasn’t us ed to being cared about so deeply, and he might have been a little touch starved.

Lance reciprocated eagerly, fingers dancing over every scar, over the angular planes of Keith delicate bone structure, brushing the bangs from his face so that he could press his forehead against Keith’s.

They fell asleep breathing each other in.

Waking up, Lance blinked through the sunlight that poured in through his blinds, he yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and when his eyes finally adjusted to being awake he stared blankly at the empty side of the bed where Keith should have been.

He stared, scarcely understanding what he was seeing – or rather what he wasn’t seeing – that old hollow feeling growing in the pit of his stomach at the thought that Keith was gone again. Had he changed his mind?

Or maybe Lance had dreamt the whole thing up?

In a rush, Lance frantically kicked the covers off and jumped out of the bed, almost tripping over the bedding, he kicked his ankle free and stumbled towards the door and out into the hallway, urgency pushed at him to check, it can’t have been a dream, surely he couldn’t be so cruel to himself.

He takes the stairs two at a time, but he staggered to a stop when he heard humming coming from his kitchen.

The hollow feeling evaporated as he picked up the tune and the familiar deep timbre.

Keith was still here.

He entered the kitchen at a more sedate pace, and he stood at the doorway silently watching Keith’s back.

Keith who had his hair tied up in a messy bun and a tea towel thrown over one shoulder, humming over frying pan of sizzling sausages.

He looked good in Lance’s kitchen, especially in that tight black shirt and his black boxer briefs, it was a sight he could certainly get used to.

Cosmo noticed Lance hovering by the door first and yipped lightly, already heading his way, Lance knelt down to give Cosmo some much deserved affection. Keith, startled by Comso’s sudden bark, turned to shush him.

‘No Cosmo, you’ll wake – oh Lance!’ Keith straightened in surprise, his eyes widening when he finally catches sight of Lance. ‘Hey, Hi, I hope we didn’t wake you,’ He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. ‘I was actually hoping to bring you breakfast in bed but um…’ He strode over to the table and pulled out a chair, blushing adorably. ‘Here.’

Lance laughed fondly behind a hand, Keith was being so awkward and it was just as endearing as Lance remembered. Amused and horrendously smitten, Lance moved further into the room and took the offered seat. On the table was a tray already laden with a teapot of freshly brewed Juniberry tea, with a tea cup, a plate piled with food and on the side of it all was a single juniberry flower.

‘No one has ever made me breakfast in bed before.’ Lance said, breathlessly touched.

‘I’ve never made anyone breakfast in bed before.’ Keith responded.

‘Well this is perfect then.’

‘Except your not in bed anymore so I don’t think it counts now.’

‘It’s the thought that counts, next time I’ll make sure to linger in bed a little longer.’

They share a laughter and Keith finished serving up the sausages and poured Lance’s tea, they smiled at each other through the steam when their eyes meet.

It felt domestic and Lance quite liked the feeling, it’s something he’d never got to experience before, and had secretly wondered if he ever would.

Between losing Allura, and Keith disappearing from their lives just Lance was beginning to think he was ready to move on, Lance didn’t think he’d ever find anyone that made him feel like they had.

His first love had been bright and exciting but short-lived, cut short before they’d really had a chance to experience anything. His love for Keith was warm and all encompassing, like stepping into a warm bath after a long day and feeling the tension just melt away, it had been slow to build but Keith was so deeply ingrained into his heart and soul he didn’t think he could ever move on from him.

Keith was so familiar to him thanks to their time with Voltron and the time between, before he’d left again, that it felt like stepping into a familiar pair of shoes. They’d always been on the cusp of something, but the timing had never been right.

They’d finally lined up with each other.

Lance reached across the distance and wrapped his fingers around Keith’s, he smiled at Lance and ate the rest of their breakfast one handed.

When their finished with their food, Keith brought Lance’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, he squeezed Lance’s fingers before gently releasing them to reach for the dishes, together they get them all in the dishwasher and Lance has decided he’s been patient enough.

Lance pulled Keith around, cupping the back of his neck before bringing their mouths together. Keith was startled but quickly relaxed into the kiss with a small but content hum. Lance can practically taste the happiness between them.

It was gentle, tender and perfect and when Lance finally pulled away, they both smile shyly. Keith looked dazed by the sudden kiss, but his eyes were bright with affection, they slide into a satisfied heavy lidded gaze that makes Lance squirm a little.

‘Mmm… good morning.’ Keith hummed.

‘I’m so glad you’re here.’ Lance said, brushing the bangs out of Keith’s eyes, he let his hands rest on either side of Keith’s neck, his thumbs stroking over his jaw.

‘I’m sorry it took me so long.’

‘That doesn’t matter anymore,’ Lance said. ‘You here now.’

A desperate sort of look entered Keith’s eyes just before he leaning in again, and Lance discovered what it’s like to kiss with a smile.

He kind of loved it.

Especially when Keith was smiling just as wide. 


End file.
